List of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters
This article is about the more minor characters of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, particularly ones associated with the U.N. Schwarzwelt Investigational Team. Kato Kato mans the helm of the ship. He has a strong loyalty to Commander Gore and, as a result, he has developed an animosity towards Jimenez for being ungrateful for Gore's sacrifice. Williams Williams is one of the more cool headed crewmen of the Red Sprite. She makes efforts to keep the team's integrity intact such as when she calmed down a panicky Norris. She reviews the basics of demon fusion should the player choose to hear it. Irving Irving plays an important role on the Red Sprite. He is being responsible for the development of the Demonica, weapons, equipment, and items. Because he considers himself bad at explaining things, he leaves exposition to his assistant, Chen. Irving is first met and saved in the mission, Missing Crewmen. He speaks like a cowboy, suggesting he may originate from America. When the first forma is brought to the Red Sprite, Arthur sends it to Irving complimenting him that he expects results "as always", indicative of his prowess. Ever since then, he has had a fascination with forma perhaps correlating with his occupation as a Engineering Officer. Chen Chen is assistant to Irving. She explains technical concepts to the protagonist from forma to the Demonica. Curiously, according to herself, she is a new recruit even though the rest of the crew are "the best of the best" from countries all around the world. Terry Terry the first crew member to get caught into danger. He is one of the key players in keeping the ship's development and maintenance up. Terry is responsible for booting back the ship's systems while they were at the start of the game. Dent Dent stands on deck with Blair. He can be thought of as arrogant as he self-claims himself to be the most popular member of the Red Sprite. Despite the questionable veracity of his claim, he does seem to be a people's man especially because he is responsible for setting up meetings between the protagonist and the crewmen. When the team discovers the "battlefield" in Sector Antlia, he confesses that he made a bet with a friend on whether or not the footage from the probes were real. After having said that, he reveals that he now has a hundred Euros waiting for him. Missions EX Mission Killing time I After ship has discovered Sector Bootes, the protagonist is free to initiate EX Mission Killing time I. It is centered around the game, "Don't count to 30". It boils down to a math game of getting to the number 29 to result in Dent counting to 30. It is slightly rigged as the protagonist is forced to go first every time but it is not impossible to win. The player can simply make the following counts: :1, 5, 9, 13, 17, 21, 25, and 29 Afterwards, the player is rewarded 1000 Macca. Blair Blair is a seasoned soldier who teaches the player about combat and the field. He comments that despite his experience, he considers the battlefield they're in to be rather off putting, especially Sector Antlia's basement which he comments: "It looks like they dug through the past--it's like a World War." Wolf Because of the crash of the Red Sprite, he is a wounded soldier that is restricted to the ship which he considers to be small, despite it's appearance. He is disgruntled that he can't be useful. Zoe Zoe is a doctor aboard the Red Sprite. She is often seen tending to Wolf. Norris Crewman Norris is a member of the Red Sprite's Strike Team and was one of the members sent out to patrol Sector Bootes after their arrival. While out and about, Norris speaks of hearing someone laughing at him, however none of the Strike Team hears any of this. A short while later, Norris becomes even more disturbed and after an exchange with the protagonist he flees toward's Mitra's castle. He is captured by the demons there and is held there until the protagonist makes his way into the palace to rescue Zelenin, who was discovered confined there earlier. Upon the protagonist being dropped into a cell adjacent to Zelenin, after looking around the protagonist will discover the brutalized bodies of more Strike Team members and then bear witness to one of the experiments being performed himself on Crewman Norris. The demons stripped Norris of the protective gear of his Demonica; he seemed to suffer from asphyxia or some other malady caused by the removal of his suit parts. Hoping to see if they could make him like them, the demons doused him with a product named "the madman's blood" in the hopes of keeping him alive; they also mention it came from "the blighted land". However, judging by their reaction, their plan did not turn out as they had hoped; Norris became extremely disfigured with glowing yellow eyes and green skin and in a state of either madness or rage, attacking the protagonist. Norris will nearly always finish the battle with the Last Resort skill. After his defeat, Norris drops a rare forma which the demons then run off with in an attempt to please Master Mitra. This stone is discovered late while the protagonist and Zelenin are looking for a cure to the dementia overtaking the crew in Sector Delphinus and is revealed as the Madman's Stone. From this point onward, if the player checks his profile in the Demon Compendium, it will show that Norris does not have a profile.